Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to automatically recommending an upgrade approach for a customizable software product.
Some software products, such as IBM® Tivoli Monitoring, can be customized by a customer to fit the customer's unique environment. Customization of a software product can range from specification of new configuration parameters to completely rewritten code modules. Upgrading a customized software product is more complicated than upgrading software in an out-of-the-box configuration. Software vendors typically provide toolkits for upgrading software products in out-of-the-box configurations and may also be able to manage some level of customer customization.